Naruto Anastasia Style (sort of)
by Rena Vortex
Summary: After an attack on the Uchiha family, Sasuke is lost, he loses his memories after injuring his head.10 years later Imposters are trying to claim to be him. One day mikoto enters an inn, the owner looks like sasuke. Sasunaru. Mpreg, no good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Anastasia Style (sort of)

Summary

Ten years ago, Madera attacks the royal Uchiha family, while escaping prince Sasuke falls out of the carriage and hurts his head which results in him losing his memories. Hitachi, and fugaku have lost hope after many imposters. Mikoto has hope and gets a surprise when one day she is forced to take shelter in an inn with her bodyguard. The inn isn't one of her 5 star hotels, but it is the only one with rooms available, but it might have turned out for the best because there is a man that looks just like sasuke should have grown as. SasuNaru MPREG

Chapter 1

In the city of Kaloa, one of the cities in the country of the land of fire there was a big mansion where the royal Uchiha family resided for the winter holidays. It was decked in decorations and ornaments for the ball that was to occur tonight.

In one of the rooms there was the Queen with her sons getting ready for the ball. Her eldest son Itachi of 14 and her youngest son Sasuke of 10. Sasuke was impatient and was not standing still, understandable as he was a child and balls seem to be a great boredom to him. Itachi on the other hand was amuse seeing his mother struggle to get Sasuke into a suit. It was amusing so watch, as Sasuke used his training to dodge his mother and get away from changing.

Soon Fugaku entered the room and told Itachi to help his mother get Sasuke ready and proceeded to walk to his wife and kiss her on the cheek and leave Itachi to deal with his little brother. Fugaku thought it was a fitting punishment to Itachi, since instead of helping he was just standing around doing nothing to help with his wife's nerves. He decided to talk to Sasuke about his behavior, he must learn that he cannot just do what he wants.

Fugaku felt a bit guilty about how he usually treats Sasuke. As king he has very little time to bond with Sasuke, he is usually doing kingly duties or training Itachi to be the new ruler for when he dies, leaving little time with Sasuke. He has put Sasuke in many lessons, advanced school work of 5 grades, playing the piano, leaning 5 languages and training and sharpening his shinobi skills.

Many people didn't know but the first Uchiha king was chosen to be ruler because he was able to seal away a demon known as the kyuubi. Using seals and his chakra to do so. Most of the population does not possess chakra, only a small population possesses them and most of them are noble.

Some possesses chakra but only learned to control their powers, never use them. Others learned to put their skills to good use, such as becoming healers, or entering into the royal guard. Shinobi was the highest, they were warriors but took great skills, practice and patience to become. Every born Uchiha is a shinobi, and must train to use fire style jutsu in the signature Uchiha style.

Every Uchiha has excelled in the art and Itachi had been a prodigy. This meant that the expectations on Sasuke were very high, which were very difficult to match. This left Sasuke feeling like a failure most times and Fugaku realized that he was the main at fault. Everytime he and Sasuke were together in a room he would ask him about his studies which always ended with Sasuke feeling down.

To be honest he felt bad everytime it happened. He wished he had more things to talk about with his son but his duties as king had only given him limited time that unfortunately left him no time with Sasuke. Fugaku felt bad because he didn't know almost anything about his son while he was well aware of all of Itachi's weird hobbies and interests.

One of the things he knew was that Sasuke was well advanced in skills and intelligence compared to other children his age and even older. He has already made him proud. Not even he as a child had been that impassive at his sons age. His sons were true prodigies. Both his sons awakened their Sharingan before the age of 8, very impressive indeed. Most did it on their teens, but no his sons.

Although Fugaku did know one interest of Sasuke's, and that was with the katana sword. He made sure to add that lesson into his sons curriculum and made sure Sasuke did not find out that he was responsible for it.

He has been looking forward to this holiday. He has been busting his butt trying to finish with his duties early so he would have time to spend with his family. The last time he was able to do so was when Sasuke was years old. Now he just hope that with this holiday they would be able to bond father and son.

As Fugaku and Mikoto were leaving the room, he cast a quick look back and a fond look was place on his usually stoic face as he watch Itachi struggled with putting one of Sasuke's arms through his dress shirt sleeve.

Yes, Fugaku loved his family very dearly and hopefully they will be able to bond with each other. He was looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was now a few hours later, sasuke was dressed and they were in the waiting room. Mikoto and Kugaku looked amused as a tired itachi sat down in one of the chairs in the room looking at his mother as she was fixing sasuke's hair.

Sasuke looks up at his mother and pleads "mom, come on, my hair is fine, can I go sit down, my feet hurt."

Mikoto watched he son and had a pitiful look to it and said "honey, loolllk we are almost done just one more hair. I don't know why your hair keeps spiking at the back, I never had trouble with your brother's hair."

Sasuke looks offended and tells her "but I like how it looks, it tickles when I touch it and it makes me laugh."

Mikoto gets a mischievous look in her eyes and proceeds to tickle sasuke until he is crying and declares he has given up.

Mikoto with an amused loook, looks at sasuke and says "but really I know you have been upset these few days but I ask you to please behave yourself today and don't leave the party so soon. I know you get bored but there will be other children to play with after your father gives his speech."

Sasuke agrees to try his best and behave, just then he sees his mother put on her small engagement ring into a jewelry box and put on the royal ring on her wedding finger.

Sasuke was interested and asked his mother why does she always switch rings when an event like these happen to which Mikoto response to telling sasuke to story behind it.

A long time ago when I meet your father, your grandfather was against our marriage. Your grandfather threatened Fugaku with letting Madara inherit the throne if he did not end his engagement to her. Fugaku didn't listen and had rejected the throne if Mikoto could not be his queen. He even got a job as a shoe shiner in order to buy Mikoto an engagement ring that he bought with his own hard work. Eventually he bought it and his commitment proved to his father that he was a worthy king and Mikoto would make a great queen, taking away Madara's chance to be king.

That ring had so much sentimental value. It was the prove of love. Fugaku had gave up the throne, got a job and bought that ring with his own hard work. So she wears it all the time but when events like these happen she has to switch it as the appropriate ring for such events is the royal ring.

Finally she said "this ring means so much to me and one day I wish to give it to one of you so you can propose to someone you love" she had such a serious and determined look as she looked at the direction of the door.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked startled, his father had risked everything to be with their mother, it was surprising because he didn't think fugaku who was always stoic would be able to do something like that. Sasuke had always felt that the man could not love anyone since he had put duty first on many occasions.

Fugaku had been standing on by the door for some time, and he heard their love story being told by his wife. He was proud of it and wasn't ashamed of the story, but often times it brought on bad memories.

Such as how his cousin has never been able to forgive him for being the heir again and inherit the kingdom, but honestly it was for the best. Madara wanted to declare way to the land of wind, the Senju rulers, thankfully Fugaku had made friends with Minato, the prince of the land of wind, so war was not an option.

So it was a great relief when Fugaku became king. Minato and Fugaku had agreed that if they could they would marry their children. Itachi would marry Minato's daughter or barrer and sasuke would marry the daughter to the Haruno clan. It was a political decision that Mikoto did not agree with. She wished for them to marry for love like they.

For now itachi was saved from this engagement since Minato's son Naruto who was born a barrer, he was meant to marry itachi but the birth had been complicated.

Kushina, Minato's wife was a citizen of the land of fire, he had helped Minato get together with kushina. Kushina was a jinjuriki, all the uzumaki line had the potential to be the host of the kyuubi.

When kushina was in labor, a man had attacked them and tried to steal the kyuubi, by ripping it out of kushina. Minato stopped the masked man by sealing it in his newborn son Naruto.

Unfortunately, when trying to get kushina while she was dying the masked man took the child and disappeared with no trace. The namikaze were devastated. Tsunade senju, Minato's grandmother and queen to the land of wind did everything she could to find the babe, but Naruto was never found.

Fugaku knew he was lucky. He had both his sons. And while minato and kushina did have another child named menma, he could never replace Naruto. Because of it menma was spoiled because they did know the loss of a child. Fugaku was just glad he did not go through it and hope no one else had to either.

He knew what he had, but the arrange marriage was not his idea. The only way the senju and his father had accepted the treaty was with the promise of uniting the kingdom through marriage. He had hope that itachi and Naruto would fall in love with each other. While sasuke's marriage would bring stability into the kingdom.

There were many that did not agree with fugaku marrying a woman with no shinobi blood, or from a chakra lineage and would most likely rebel if itachi were to marry a prince from another country instead of the elite of their own country.

The Haruno's were as high in the social ladder and the people would accept any marriage that came of it. His decision brought many consequences, and one of them was his sons posible happiness in finding love. Any small mistake can be the end of his reign.

Fugaku knew exactly what look mikoto was was sending him. It was one of warning that she wanted her sons to marry for love and not for politics. He knew and he wanted it as well. He would do anything for them to experience love, like he did with mikoto.

Mikoto say sasuke and was amused with his expression. She decided that she will give sasuke a job to do so he could behave all night long. Sasuke has always been great with tasks.

Mikoto tells sasuke "sasuke, I have a very important task for you to do tonight. I want you to take care of my ring. I want you to give it to me once the ball is over, please take good care of it." mikoto places the ring in a silver chain and tied it around sasuke's neck. The ring was not that impressive, it was small simple silver band with a tiny diamond, but sasuke decided he would protect it with his life.

And so with that they headed to the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now time for the ball, people ate and danced and finally it was time for fugaku to give out his speech.

Sasuke had surprisingly been well behaved, he did not scowl and give people dirty looks. Today he was smiling, as if he was actually having fun, which made fugaku glad; but now it was time to give out his speech.

So he stood up from his throne and stood before his people and began "I hope everybody has been having a great time. Today we came together to celebrate the founding of our country. We have gone through hard times but we have overcome many of those obstacles and have formed a treaty with those we believed we would never do, but everyday we move to a better future…"

Just then the doors to the ball were opened and in came Madara with an army of men who opposed Fugakus's reign and believe Madara to be the rightful ruller.

Fugaku in alarmed asks Madara in a angry voice "Madara, what is the meaning of this?"

In an amused voice Madara response "well dear cousin, this is your overthrownment and the beginning of my reign"

Fugaku tells itachi to take his mother and brother to the safe house and not stop for any reason, he will catch up to them later. Then he proceeds to fight Madara.

Itachi listens to his father and starts directing his mother and brother through a secret passageway out of the castle, where they got on a carriage that proceeds to the exit of the manor.

As they were making way, they were attacked by an enemy carriage as they were making it across a hill. There was a lot of snow and the carriage started to swirl from its intent to dodge the attacks. In one instance it hit a rock which cause the door to the carriage that sasuke was holding on to dear like to swing open, with sasuke with it.

Just as sasuke was being pulled out my the force of the door opening, he hit his head against the edge of the door and proceeded to fall out of the carriage and down the hill they had just passed, passing a bridge.

As they were passing the bridge mikoto kept telling the driver to turn back so she could get her son back, but the driver refused. Stating that if he turned back, they would all be killed by Madara's men. Just as the carriage based the bridge, Madara's men had blown off the bridge, making it impossible to turn back even of they wanted to.

They had to continue and you could hear a mother and brother call out the name to the youngest member of the family.

When sasuke fell out of the carriage, hitting his head against the door, he was knocked out and roll down the hill.

As he was going down, his clothes kept getting ripped apart by the branches along the way down the hill, leaving behind a trail of bloody blood (how else would blood be. I just want you to picture a very bloody scene) front not just his head but the rest of the injuries he obtained rolling down the deep hill until he hit the bottom.

Sasuke remained there unconscious for almost 2 days before a man found him before wild wolfs ripped him apart. The old man decided to leave to bloody sick boy in a nearby orphanage where there he will hopefully receive the medical attention that he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto woke in the middle of the night to pounding on the door. He saw as the matriarch of the orphanage opened the door and meet a man that had a kid in his arms with bloody and ripped up clothing.

The matriarch wished to turn the boy away stating that there was no chance the boy would survive, but in reality she didn't wasn't to even bother to try saving the boys life. Just by watching the state if the boys clothing she concluded that the bot was homeless and would be better if dead, but the old man was very insistent on it that she just had to take in when he threatened to report her.

Once the boy was left in small spare room she decided to leave Naruto to take care of the boy and call her when he died. As the matriarch left to sleep some more, Naruto decided to strip the by and clean and treat the other boys injuries.

For two days she took care of the boy and made sure to keep him alive. Naruto also took care of the ring in a chain that the boy had around his neck. Naruto took it off to keep it safe because it might be valuable to the boy and if it were valuable then the matriarch would take it and sell it in order to buy more alcohol.

Naruto could not let her steal from this kid like she did with the other children at the orphanage. On the third day of the orphanage the boy woke up but had no memory of his previous life as a result he obtained by the heavy blow to the head he received. He was especially thankful to the blond boy who took care of him and saved his…..necklace?

And sasuke swears that when he saw that pretty boy smile at him, his heart gave a big beat.

It has been more than a week since the boy with the memory lost arrived at the orphanage and Naruto was getting tired of not knowing what to call the other boy. They had gone through many names and Daisuke seemed to be the closest thing there was to like, but it was no quite what he wanted.

The orphanage decided to take him and in order for that they needed his name to register him into the orphanage. Sasuke picked the name Daisuke Usui, because he believed it was similar to his real name.

This is where Daisuke Usui was born.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been 10 years since they last saw sasuke and everyday was harder than the last.

Fugaku had managed to defeat Madras and his army. When he was done, he left to reunite with his family and was devastated to learn that sasuke had been lost when fleeing the manor.

Fugaku had used everything he had to find his son but was never able to. After the first year of searching came up with nothing, Fugaku had felt hopeless. He knew that sasuke would most likely have been dead. Sasuke was a smart boy, if he were alive he would have already found a way to communicate with him, but he hasn't.

Mikoto still had so much hope. She thought that ma uh be he was hurt and just didn't have access to contact them.

While itachi remained in the middle. He just wanted his little brother back.

As time passed on, fugaku took it the hardest. He realized that he had taken for granted his time with his son, always telling himself that he will have a next time to to bond with him, which never happened. He now knew what it was like to lose a son.

Mikoto started receiving people who claimed to be sasuke. Most of them were clearly not him while others have been to close to succeed in tricking her into giving them money if it weren't for itachi.

Itachi couldn't see anymore how his parents were destroying themselves over the guilt of losing sasuke. Spend less time with his family because he felt that it was his fault sasuke was missing and could not face his family with it. While Mikoto was never around because she was busy chasing after a possible sasuke that in the end always left her heartbroken

At the beginning itachi was so hopeful but he was starting to lose it. Now 10 years later he has determined sasuke to be dead. Any obstacle sasuke would have had because of the of age would have not been a problem for some time.

Fugaku also believed sasuke to be dead. He has accepted that he will never be able to makeup for the lost time he never had with his son and poor mikoto hope was running low. In fact itachi has been trying to convince her to stop these searches but she has never listened until now.

There had been a boy that looked like sasuke and knew many of the information that was not usually access able to the public. She had almost accepted him until itachi arrived and proved the guy to be an imposter. For one, the boy had no curse mark on his neck.

When sasuke was 8, orochimaru had bit sasuke and declaring sasuke to be his, that resulted in orochimaru being declared as a pedophile and sentenced to jail.

The curse mark is such a private matter that no one else but the royal family and friends would know and every imposter failed. As soon as they had to strip they knew that had lost, because they d I don't even know what is being looked for.

Itachi had decided to send his mother to kohana a village not far from the capital konoha, so she can relax. She has just given up on search and she needed to relax. He decided to send kaka shipping with her to protect her.

Kakashi was sasuke old teacher, he taught sasuke lightning style chidori. Sasukes favorite. In fact sasuke was trying to incorporate chidori and his katana together, getting a lightning sword.

Hopefully when she came back she would be much happier then she was before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mikoto was feeling better after her vacation. She had just made a big choice to stop looking for sasuke and it hurt her deep inside but she knew that it was for the best.

Kohana was a nice town with many businesses and inns. Mikoto and kaka shipping were already heading back home when they decided to stop and look for an inn, it looks like there will be a blizzard tonight. All of the hotels they went to were all sold out.

So they decided to check one of the local inns and only one was still available. The reason be that it had only opened last year so it was relatively new.

The receptionist was a lively blond boy with spiky hair, caramel smooth skin, ocean blue eyes and 3 whiskers on each soft round cheek. The boy in front of them was beautiful.

He was not looking at them but when he turned around he looked startled when he looked and mikoto and called her "teme, don't scare me like that." then he noticed mikoto was a women and not this teme he seemed to be referring to so familiarly and apologized to them.

They checked two rooms and when the boy went around the desk to show them their rooms they noticed that the boy had a medium size tummy, realizing that that the pretty boy was pregnant.

Mikoto though that he looked so adorable. She saw that he was not wearing a wedding band and felt bad for the poor boy. Being a single parent must be hard. The boy told then the if they wanted dinner would be in an hour. As the blizzard wad coming closer, getting food from outside would be terrible.

As they made their way down they saw a man that looked like a cheap version of sasuke talking to naruto.

"come on naru, you should leave dai-chan and come and be with me. Once the uchihas declare me as sasuke, I will be rich. This is once in a life opportunity so what do you say naru-chan?"

"Thanks but no thanks sai. I am happily married, besides, suke and me are doing just fine. " responded naruto.

"Ah, you're too good for that bastard, you should convince him to play sasuke, I'm sure he out of everyone would be able to trick them."

"Maybe, but then he wouldn't be the man I love if he did that."

Sai sighted and nooses his head "yeah, I understand, just don't regret it once I am rich and famous ok?"

"OK, I won't"

And with that Sai left.

Kakashi looks at mikoto and sees the unease in her eyes. He feels bad and continues down the stairs

Naruto looks u and notices them coming down. Naruto notices their expression and says "don't worry, the uchihas won't pick him. Many scouts have come to try to convince my husband to try, they believe that he has what it takes to trick them but he would never do it, and sai might look similar but he us totally different from my husband."

Why won't he do it, it's a lot of money that you guys could get, especially now with a little one on the way.

True but we don't feel that way. My husband and me were raised in an abusive orphanage. So to us, meeting real family us really important, we would never do that.

Kakashi gets a mischievous look in his eyes and say "you know, they say my friend here are the prince look very similar, if only she was a boy and was much much much younger." Kakashi winks at mikoto and mikoto smiles and smacks Kakashi on the arm.

Naruto looks amuse at the interaction and says "I can believe that, my husband is said to look just like him and when you came in I swear it was like looking right at his face, sorry again for calling you a teme, it's what I usually call my husband. It was a bit strange seeing his face on a different body, kind of funny really."

There was an awkward silence until mikoto broke it by asking "so you're married? You look a bit to young what are you like 16 and I didn't see ring on your finger." realizing what she just said the blushed and tried to take it back but naruto just laughed.

"Yeah I guess I do look young, im actually 20 and I do have a ring just wear it around my neck" naruto pulls out the chain from under his shirt so they can see the ring.

Mikoto realizes that that ring was hers, the one she lost 10 years ago. To be honest she had completely forgotten about it, sasuke disappearance was a bigger issue at the time, she had just assumed that during the event that the ring might have been lost in the reckage. Seeing it here before her eyes gave her new hope. She asked "where did you get that ring from it looks….pretty."

Naruto had a big smile on her face and said, "It belonged to my mother in law. She gave it to him to take care of and he gave it to me when he proposed to me. It's the only thing he had of his family."

"What happened to his family?" mikoto asked, that was her necklace the same one sasuke had the last time she saw him. She couldn't help to hope that he might be her son. But she needed to make sure. There had been plenty of times where one source of information had ruined it all, but at least the ring necklace was more prof than any of the others ever had.

"Nothing I hope, but about to years ago he was found in the snow, unconscious and all alone by an old man; he took him to the orphanage so he could get medical help. That's where we meet." said naruto with a sad expression. Naruto would give anything for sasuke to be able to remember his lost memories.

Hearing this mikoto, it just seemed like such a she had a new purpose to live for. She knew that sasuke must have gotten hurt when he fell out of the carriage, considering the amount of blood on the edge of the door he had fallen out of. So she asked "What happened to him?"

Naruto looked at her curiously but responded anyways "Well apparently he had been in the snow for more than 24 hours according to the doctor and he had scratches all over his body. He also had a big blow to the side back of his head. Left him a scar, but his hair covers it up."

Kakashi realized what mikoto was thinking decided to ask "Why didn't he contact his family assuming he is around your age?"

"Oh, well you see that blow to the head left him with some memory loss. He can remember some facts like the fact he has a mother, father and an older brother, but he cannot remember the memories to the details such as their names or their faces. He can give a short summary of a story but no details. It frustrates him so much, because his memories are right there on the surface, he just can't access them" said naruto.

This was too much for mikoto. It seemed like the most perfect and logical thing that could happen to her sasuke. Everything just fit. 10 years ago a man found a boy in the snow, unconscious and hurt, took him to an orphanage to get help and resulting in losing his memories. Not to mention the ring necklace. Not only was it her ring but it was the same chain she had put around sasuke's neck. She had to meet the boy, she just had to. She knew that if she did she would know if it was him if she just saw him once, and maybe also the back of his neck would be nice too, for extra confirmation.

"so where is your husband at? Isn't he also going to eat dinner with us?" asked mikoto excitedly.

"Well we were but then I told him I have been craving some of his famous tomato soup, he went out running to buy the ingredients for it before I changed my mind. You know It's a recipe that his mother taught him. It's strange, that he knows how to cook it and knows his mother taught him but doesn't actually remember when it happened. The doctor said it was something like knowing how to tie your shoes even if you don't remember when you learned it. Honestly I think he enjoys cooking it a little too much. He loves tomatoes and I like ramen. So the fact that I'm craving a lot of tomatoes is like a victory to him. Before I was pregnant it was a struggle for me to eat healthy, suke had to partially force me to eat vegetables. Hahaha" said naruto.

Mikoto was even more sure now that naruto's husband was her son. She had taught sasuke to cook a tomato soup because he loved tomatoes and wanted to know toto cook it into his favorite soup.

It was funny, but sasuke would always be willing to do anything if at the end he could eat tomato soup. She remembers that when ever she said she was going to prepare it, by the time she got to the kitchen, all of the ingredients would be outside ready for her to do her magic in case itachi convinced her that they should eat something else.

If this was sasuke, then it would be funny to know that even after 10 years, he still loved tomato soup like he did when he was younger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It wasn't long what they had to wait, about 15 minutes and when he got there. He came bursting from the back door heading straight to the kitchen. Naruto, Mikoto and kakashi could hear him from the living room.

They could hear pots and pans being moved around and placed on the stove. You could tell that the person in the kitchen was in a hurry. Naruto worriedly went to the kitchen so see what was going on, while kakashi and mikoto shared a worried glance.

Naruto enters the kitchen and sees suke looking agitated and frustrated, he goes to the kitchen, stands behind his husband and hugs him and asks him what was wrong.

Sasuke calms down a bit, feeling Naruto in back of him stops what he's doing and turns around, hugging Naruto as close as Naruto's belly let's him. "I saw Sai again with that old man Danzo threatening me to go with him to the Uchihas to pretend to be their son or he will make sure the inn will be shut down permanently." Naruto looks up into his eyes worriedly.

Sasuke sights and kisses Naruto on the forehead and says "don't worry, he has no power, Danzo is just desperate to get on the Uchihas good graces. Ever since he got caught stealing money from the kingdom as the when he was a noble, he has been desperate to get his title, status and money back.

It just pisses me off that he thinks he can just come, threaten people to do what he wants and expect people to go along with him even when we all know he can't do. shit."

Naruto just thinks it's funny how everytime Danzo is mention, he gets so political. He seems to know so much about it. Naruto had almost though it was something serious. It wasn't the first time Danzo had threatened them and everytime it ended the same; in nothing.

Do you need any help in preparing dinner? Naruto asked with an innocent look.

Sasuke looks at it and snorts "yeah, if I wanted to to burn down the kitchen, I'll need your help"

Naruto pouted, to which sasuke stole a quick peck in the lips and continued with his task.

"Ok then I can boil the water' said naruto taking a pot and started filling it up.

Sasuke turned around with a horrified look in his face and said " oh hell no, you can't be trusted with a stove or anything in the kitchen. In fact you should be banished from it. You remember what happened last time usuratonkachi **.** "

"Stop calling me that, and how many times do I have to say it was a mistake."

"A mistake, you almost burn the house down, you burned the water remember."

"Teme you can't burn water, besides I had accidentally set the alcohol on fire when I thought it was water."

"Exactly my point, you couldn't tell the difference between both. Look why don't you go out and keep the customers company. Hopefully the blizzard won't last long."

"Fine Teme you win this round" and naruto proceeded to stomp out of the room. As naruto passed him sasuke couldn't help but have a quick glance at his husbands but while smirk at another victory, and hopefully he will have another type of round later tonight.


End file.
